


Meant to be

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Jev is the reluctant Alpha of the FE pack. He runs a little cafe and is perfectly happy without having a mate thank you very much. But what happens when newly bitten Andre arrives in the pack and their soulmarks match up?
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/gifts).



> So this was fun to write. I hope you enjoy!

The sound of the bell chiming above the coffee shop door makes Jev look up from his work. He heaves a soft sigh. “Sam, to what do I owe this pleasure?” 

Sam flashes him a smile, dipping his head a little. “Alpha.” He addresses him, making Jev wince. 

“Please do not remind me that I am now in charge of all you idiots.” Jev heaves another soft sigh, shaking his head. He had recently challenged Lucas as Alpha of the Pack and he had won. Sadly for him that now meant he was the leader of them all, and boy didn’t Jev hate it. He had only wanted to put Lucas in his place, leadership wasn’t his style. But fate had seemed to have other plans. 

Sam leans over the counter, giving him a sympathetic look. “We need you, Boss.” 

“I’m working.” Jev replies, shaking his head as he goes back to organising the cups. 

“Doesn’t matter. It’s urgent. There’s been an attack. Felipe found him this morning.” Sam looks at him, biting his lip. “Whoever did it changed him.” 

Jev feels himself tense and he turns towards Sam, blinking. “We have a rogue on out territory?” 

Sam nods. “It appears so. We’ve taken the victim to the lodge, but you’re needed. You have to be the one to break it to him.” 

“Why me? Why not Robin?” He asks him. Sam’s Omega was pretty good at easing new wolves into this life. 

Sam shakes his head. “Not his place to do this. It’s yours. And there’s another thing that might interest you.” 

“What is it?” Jev frowns.

“The man’s mating mark matches yours.” Sam replies. 

* * *

When Jev was bitten he had quickly learnt there was a lot more to being a werewolf then just changing at the full moon. Being a werewolf had a whole list of rules and hierarchy to follow. Alpha wolves were the most dominant and lead the pack, Betas had to follow the Alphas and Omegas were the tricky rare wolves who didn’t have to listen to either Alphas or Betas and kept harmony in the pack. Robin was one such wolf and someone Jev envied. Jev didn’t fancy being a follower or a leader. He just wanted to do his own thing. 

And there was the whole fact of the mating mark. Once bitten all wolves received a tattoo on their shoulder which would match with a fellow werewolf’s, meaning they were intended to mate and become an Alpha pairing. Jev found the whole idea ridiculous but had soon learnt the pack took it very seriously and more than once he had received a snide comment about being an unmated Alpha. It drove him crazy. He had no intention of finding a mate. He liked being a lone wolf thank you very much. 

So the idea that this random stranger had his tattoo unnerved Jev. Was he truly meant to mate with this guy? Someone he had never met? What if he was ugly or mean tempered or just didn’t like him? How could fate ever choose who you would fall in love with? 

Sam leads him to the lodge in the woods and Jev notices some of the pack have arrived to keep watch. Alex nods his head at him in greeting while Felix gives him a smirk. The Beta had given him all sorts of teasing comments about not finding his mate. 

Jev thinks to himself that Felix must be loving these turn of events as Sam opens the lodge door for him and he heads inside. 

Instantly he can smell fear, and blood. He looks around the room and spies the frightened man huddled on the bed. Susie, the pack’s witch and guide, is next to him trying to soothe him. 

The man looks up at Jev and stills, his eyes wide upon sight of him and Jev feels his wolf stir at the gaze. 

“Andre, meet Jev. He’s the Alpha of the pack.” Susie tells the frightened man gently. “Jev, meet Andre. We found him on the trail.” 

Jev nods and cautiously approaches Andre, who tries not to flinch at the power he can feel. “It’s alright. I won’t hurt you. I’m just here to help you.” 

Andre laughs, but it isn’t a warm sound. It’s filled with fear. “How can you possibly help? I’m a monster now. Just like that beast in the woods.” 

“Merde you make us all sound like the Beast of Gevaudan.” Jev rolls his eyes. “We don’t go around biting people on a whim. It’s not in our laws to do so. You were just unlucky that you strayed into the path of a rogue werewolf.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Andre scoffs, shaking his head. “I’m still going to become a monster.” 

“You’re only a monster if you choose to be. My pack and I are in control and we have never hurt humans. We want to give you a safe place. I can offer that. You wouldn’t face your first full moon alone.” Jev slowly kneels next to him. “It’s not all bad. There’s the speed and strength, not to mention the feeling of family.” 

“Family?” Andre blinks at him. 

“Yes, a family. The pack protects each other. We take care for and watch over one another. You won’t be alone with us.” Jev tells him soothingly. 

“Is there a cure?” Andre asks quietly and Jev looks at him sympathetically. 

“There is no cure. I was like you, believe me.” Jev rolls up his sleeve to show him his bite mark. “I was caught unaware just like you. Once bitten that’s it. You’re a werewolf.” 

“I don’t believe this….” Andre puts his head in his hands, overcome with emotion. “Why me? Why did it happen?” 

“I cannot answer that I am afraid, what we can do though is work together to ease you into this new life. I can’t promise it will be easy, but I can promise my help. We will face this together.” Jev tells him. 

Andre looks up at him, looking at the Frenchman carefully. “You won’t leave me alone?” He sounds so small. 

Jev shakes his head gently. “I will teach you everything and we will run together on your first night.” 

Andre seems to think it over, then takes a shuddering breath. “Alright. I...I accept your help.” 

Jev holds out his hand to him and Andre takes it, a jot going through them at the simple touch and Jev can feel Andre’s wolf as well as his own. His shoulder seems to burn and he looks into Andre’s eyes, which are reflecting his own shock and awe. 

Jev suddenly understands all this mate business. 

* * *

A week later Jev is back at work at the coffee shop, but this time Andre is by his side. The new wolf was slowly settling into his new life and Jev had found out his love for coffee, so he had offered him a place at his shop to give him some normality. 

Andre enjoyed his time at the cafe and it seemed to make him more relaxed, which made Jev happy. He wanted Andre to be happy and feel comfortable. They haven’t yet talked about the matching tattoos but Jev was waiting for the right time to talk to him. 

They’re serving some customers when Andre drops his voice so only Jev could hear. “I was looking at that tattoo last night.” 

Jev glances over to him, eyebrow raised. “You were?” 

Andre nods. “Robin told me about them. If they match it means we are meant to be...mates?” He looks at him. 

“That is correct.” Jev nods. “How do you feel about it?” 

Andre hums softly and looks out over the cafe. “Uh...okay I guess? I mean...it’s weird but it doesn’t feel like a bad weird.” 

Jev huffs softly and shakes his head. “The pack are happy about it.” 

“They are?” He asks him and Jev nods. 

“They think because I am Alpha I need a mate.” He rolls his eyes. “I am perfectly capable of leading the pack alone thank you.” 

“So you don’t want this?” Andre asks him, looking surprised. 

“Do you?” Jev looks at him. 

“Well...if we are being truthful there is something about you that makes me feel safe, like I don’t have to worry about anything so long as you’re there.” Andre admits. 

Jev nudges his shoulder. “That’s true. You don’t. I’m going to be right by your side on the full moon.”

“As a friend or a mate?” Andre clarifies, meeting his eyes. 

Jev looks at him seriously. “Your call. Mates or not.” 

Andre bites his lip and moves to press into his side. “I’d want you to be my Mate.” 

Jev feels a sudden weight lift off his shoulders and despite his earlier protesting at not needing a Mate, Andre’s solid warmth at his side makes him rumble. “Then I would like to officially court you as my Mate.” 

Andre gives him a genuine warm smile, which Jev finds himself returning. Perhaps this would all work out well in the end. 

* * *

Of course Andre is anxious leading up to the full moon, but Jev is true to his word and doesn’t leave his side all the way up to the moon rising in the sky. 

Andre is disorientated after his first change, but Jev is there, nuzzling him and showing him how to take his first wobbly steps as the rest of the pack race around them, eager to run under the moon. 

Once Andre is stable and used to his four legs, Jev nudges him and bounds into the trees, getting Andre to follow after him. 

They run together under the moon and soon Andre is running fluidly with the pack, even enjoying himself. His control kept in check by his mate. 

At the end of the night they stand side by side on the crest of a hill and howl at the moon, Perfectly in harmony with each other. True mates. 

For the first time since he had become Alpha, Jev finds himself truly happy. Finally confident he could lead the pack. With Andre at his side, he’s confident he could do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy! :D


End file.
